Anything For you
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: 80 years after Edward left forks in New moon, Bella is the new musical sensation around the world. Not only does she still look Eighteen but Why doesn't she seem to remember the Cullen's..or her life? What happens when they see her on Tv?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: 80 years after Edward left forks in New moon, Bella is the new musical sensation around the world. Not only does she still look Eighteen but Why doesn't she seem to remember the Cullen's..or her life? What happens when they see her on Tv?

Chapter 1:Preface

Isabella Marie Swan-Mason sat in her room; which was actually Charlie's old room. She had just moved back to Forks the day before yesterday. 80 years ago - when Edward had left she had been like a zombie of her real self - now she was better but not with out consequences. She had gotten into drugs and became a heroin addict; The Heroin had ruined her life, and she was in a Asylum for -seeing thing- by the time she had been found out, 6 months after He left. Seemed she had been sprouting stuff about Charlie getting shot at work and then the same day he was shot in the arm, Charlie got scared, it was while she was in the Asylum they found out about her addiction.

from the dark hell hole, she had went to a white hell hole, Forks Rehabilitation center. The only good thing to come out of that was her writing, she was great at writing lyrics. It had been what sparked her career, and it had been what made her Want to get clean to show them she was not crazy and she had stayed in rehab. That had been nine months after Edward left and two months latter Victoria returned....

**Flash back:::**

_I ran as fast I could, but with my condition it didn't seem to matter. I made it into the clearing of **His** meadow before I tripped landing painfully on my side, my arm breaking with the impact. I screamed, as the pain shot through me, my sun kissed blond hair flying around me in waves, this was my natural hair color, the brown had been dye, a fresh start from Phoenix. I felt my blue/green eyes, not quite hazel burn with fear and tears as I wildly looked around me for my assailant. I tried to get my chest - burning from the lake of breath- to slow down so there was a chance she didn't hear my heart beat. Deep down I knew it was useless. _

_"Where do you think your going?" I heard a voice hiss, I looked up with terror to see the bright red hair of my demon. I start to back up, my body regretting it as I fall back onto the ground, tripped by a fallen log. Victoria laughed and I wince as she grabs me by the arm, my broken arm and throws me into a large tree. I feel the tree splinter into my back. I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable, oh how I wished I was back in the Asylum, it wasn't a fairy land but it was safe, so much safer then this. "You stay Away from her!" I hear someone say and then I heard Victoria scream with pain before I am lifted up into someones arms. I can not tell who, I have only been in the real world again for a day. _

_I scream as my back and arm are jolted but before I can open my eyes we have stopped and I feel pain in my neck. "I am sorry, Isabella." I here this person say and then I fall into flames._

**End Flashback:**

Bella sighs and brushes her blond hair back. Chuckling she thinks of how ironic it is, everyone though she was a natural brunet..but that was just what she wanted them to think, she was a natural blond, and her eyes though almost hazel where not the cocoa brown she had led everyone, even the..Cullen's to believe. She vaguely remember the Cullen's, hell she didn't remember anything from before she came to forks. She didn't know who had turned her, all she found when she awoke was a letter, this was how she remembered her name.

**Flash back::**

_I awoke with a start, my bones where aching and I was wet, from previous rain. All I saw was a floating image of a handsome man, with bronze hair and bright green eyes that swiftly changed to gold, and then red and then back to gold. Who was he? Who was I? I gasped as I looked around scared, who was I..I didn't know who I was! I stood up in one fluid motion and jumped as I saw a envelope in the brush beside me. It looked to have a name on it in elegant script. It picked it up and inspected the script..the name it was so...different...it looked to have been half washed away by the rain._

_Somehow I saw it though, Isa...Isabel...Isabella! All at once I was hit with voices, memories of voices but no picture..._

**_'Isabella Marie Swan!'_**

**_'My daughter...she is seeing things.'_**

**_'Bella I hear from your father you saw him get shot...before he did.'_**

**_'Isabella, I'm sorry were here to take you to Jacksonville Asylum.'_**

**_'I'm here Izzy..Mommy is here.'_**

**_'How could you! She is our daughter!'_**

**_'She is seeing things Renee....she saw me get shot before I did!'_**

**_'Dr. England said she may get better.'_**

**_'We have found traces of Drugs in Isabella's system.'_**

**_'What! It was that boy wasn't it?'_**

**_'Bella can you hear me?'_**

**_'I know what you are.'_**

**_'Say it.'_**

**_'Vampire'_**

**_'James is a tracker, Bella.'_**

**_'I'm betting on Alice.'_**

_I closed my eyes and shook my head before looking confused. Isabella Marie Swan? Was that me? Who was Alice, Dr. England? I collapsed to the ground shaking and opened the envelope, inside was a letter, I looked at it and began to read._

**_Dear Isabella,_**

_I am so sorry I have damned you to this life. I had no choice and I would not let you die so young. When I first met you, I was instantly reminded of a girl from the 1900's, who was very similar to you...but at the same time completely different. My name is not important but you are..Bella I turned you into a vampire, Like myself. I can not stay with you..I never have and never will be able to stay with the ones I change, it is too hard. Unlike with the last girl though I plan to not make the same mistake._

_Your name is Isabella Marie Swan, born September 18th 1987 and you have just recently turned 19 years old. You where from Phoenix, Arizona before you moved to Forks with your father, Charlie swan. I do not know much about your life after that but you feel into drugs and then started seeing things, it is my belief it was the future, and in response Charlie sent you to the Asylum, this is where I know you. You where in our care for four months before we found traces of drugs, we sent you to rehab after that, I came to visit every other day._

_Soon enough it seemed like you where getting better, you had found love in music and were writing lyrics, considering you may have to fake you death, I have stashed some of your most prized possessions in a hollow tree behind you. Back on track though, after two months in rehab you got clean, some of the fastest rehabilitation anyone had ever seen. You where sent back to the Asylum against your will, but with some strings and some acting skills I did not know you had I was able to get you out..it was then I found out about the vampire tracking you._

_She planed to kill you and I feared it would be soon, I decided to follow you...that was when I found you getting attacked, I took you away and as a last resort to protect you I turned you. It should have been three days, many people probably think you are dead. I have included a check with my signature...it probably is not readable, as I really do not wish you to remember me. It has the sum of 700,000,000 dollars written on it..all you have to do is sign your name. Please live a long and happy life, Isabella. Before I go I must tell you the rules._

_Number one - Never go out into direct sun light. It is not because we burn, it is because we glitter, like a diamond. Humans can not know about us._

_Number Two - Never turn a child under 10...they are considered Immortal children and are unstable._

_that is pretty much it. We do have a government, the Volturi. Listen to me Bella, they are not to be trifled with, do not seek them. We do not sleep, or need to eat. We do need to feed though, and as Vampires we drink blood. Be careful though, the first year as a vampire is hard, you can ether eat humans or Animals. I will not care which ever you choice. One last thing, please remember to get ride of the evidence after hunting._

**_Your Friend,_**

_There was a signature, probably initials but the rain had washed it away, it looked like globes even to her vampire vision. A Vampire? She was a Vampire...she could handle this. She wanted her memories though, Why could she not remember? She walked over to a tree and looked inside and sure enough there was a designer bag filled with things she assumed where hers when she was human. There was a jewelery box with her initials on it....she would have to have her new last name added latter, changed her old last name to a middle name - Serenity - that was a good name._

_Inside the box was a bracelet, it had a crystal heart and a golden brown wolf charm attached to it. For some reason I felt saddened but happy with it all at once. The next thing I noticed were wedding rings. The band was diamond encrusted while the other was a diamond and golden topaz ring. I knew they were wedding rings because of the 'will you marry me?' on the inside of the engagement ring. I didn't think I was married, was I? I mean the letter said I had been in a Asylum...._

**_Memory:_**

_Sitting in the dark I looked around, straining my eyes to see. I could see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing. It was bleak and dark, and the silence was driving me insane. I got off my uncomfortable mattress and stumbled around...I hated this place..no one ever told me anything, and every time I was let out I was put into these chains. I was a prisoner, a girl with no future. _

_"Isabella...honey sit down, The Dr. Will be hear soon." I heard someone softly speak from the microphone in the room across from me, behind the bullet proof and sound proof glass, they could see me, I could not see them. I couldn't see anything._

**_End Memory::_**

_I shook my head from the memory. The Asylum...It was horrible, what little I just remembered. Though temperature really did not bother me any more, I shivered from the thought. It wasn't possible I was married, it had to be someone else. I looked again to find a necklace, a pair of Black pearls, I wondered what the story was behind them, hoping to maybe get a memory, but nothing came. _

_I sighed and dropped my eyes this time I caught the glint of silver, it was a heart locket. Inside was a picture of a couple, one was a brown haired man with brown eyes, the other a blond women with hazel eyes. On the other side was a inscription, 'Renee and Charlie 4ever' These were my parents? The letter said my fathers name was Charlie, and that was the mans name so this was MY parents. _

_I closed the locket and was intrigued to see under the last object, a bagel bracelet in black and gold, a compartment. I opened it to find to wads of money, clipped together. They where all 20's and there had to be at least 60 bills in each. That was 2400 all together...I wounder where I had gotten it, but none the less I was happy to have it. Not that I really needed it, just like the letter said there was a check for 700,000,000 in the letter, thankfully the rain hadn't been heavy in the forest and it wasn't damaged. _

_I put the box back in the bag, not bothering to see what else was there and slung it over my shoulders, pocketed the letter and check and swallowed only then realizing I was thirsty. _

**_End Flashback::_**

After that Bella had went hunting, unfortunately she came upon humans...they never stood a chance. For 20 year she prayed on the humans, forgetting her humanity. She had found out she was in Forks, but she soon moved on to Mississippi, a small town very similar. She lived in the Forrest, she had taken the check to the bank and set up a account for a Isabella Mason, which was her new name. She had no idea where it came from, she hardly remembered the Cullen's. Names, yes, faces...vaguely.

She knew Carlisle was a doctor, and was blond but that was it. She knew Esme was a caramel colored women, Rosalie was blond, Alice was a Black headed girl and that Jasper was a blond and Emmett had curly brown hair. As for Edward she knew he was handsome, and Bronze colored, he had green eyes as a human, and golden eyes now. She knew they had a relationship but she didn't really remember how or why they went separate ways. She just knew she loved him, and she always would.

She was know a Vegetarian, like she knew the Cullen's were, and she found it easy to keep control now, it had been nearly 71 years since she changed her diet. She was the lead singer of a band, Eclipse, and the leader of a coven. The oldest in Physical age was 34. He was the second one she changed, the First being a girl, physically a few years older then her.

Angela Weber - A tall girl with black hair and golden eyes, though she was sure they used to be brown. She had come back to forks 10 years after her change and she came upon Angela being mugged by the port angelus gang. After killing the men she had advanced on Angie, intending to drain her dry, but something about her made her turn her instead. Angela was a typical newborn, full of blood lust and for 10 years she was a human drinker like Bella. That was until she realized who Bella was...it was odd, she just woke one morning with her human memories, or at least most of them and told Bella everything she knew. This triggered some of Bella's memories and one of them was about the Cullen's diets.

Bella became disgusted with herself and from that day forth began her new diet. They where in New Hampshire a year latter when Angela came upon a car accident. She smelt a very delicious sent and tracked it to a man stuck in a car, he was no older then 34, physically five years older then Angie, and Angie got him out, that was where Thomas Harris came in.

Thomas Harris - Like she said before, Angie found him dieing. Angie pitied the man and took him to Bella, who at a year had slightly better control then she herself did. She begged Bella to change him and she finally gave in. Now days Tom is Angie's mate and they play the others parents as Physically they are the oldest.

Rowen James - She was the third person Bella ever changed, It happened almost 7 years latter. Rowen was 16 years old and lived in the foster system, always changing homes. The home she was currently in, The Snow's where abusive, and she was the punching bag of the family. She had run away on day, late winter and gotten lost. The snow began to fall like a blizzard and she was soon stuck, she lay in the cold snow for a day before Bella came upon her..close to dead. Bella decided to change her then and their and she was welcomed into the family with open arms. Unlike Angela or Tom who had no powers, Rowen had one. She could control Ice, it was assumed it was because of the way she died.

Arron Henry - He was a 17 year old dieing of blood lose, after a Bobcat attacked him. He had been out hunting with his father, a present for getting good grades when the bobcat came. The cat was able to kill his father and he was told to run, so he did. The Bobcat caught up to him though and began to tare at him. Bella found him like this, Rowen was with her, they had went hunting. Rowen killed the Cat while Bella looked over the human, he would never make it back. Rowen had become mesmerized by him and without being told Bella turned him. Arron, was some one who reminded her a lot of Emmett, or at least what she remembers he was like, which isn't much. He kept his newborn strength, that was his power.

Lastly there was Bella, she was the oldest, maybe not phycally but she had been a vampire the longest. She also had a power. She was a sheild, but she also had the power to see the Future and the Past, though for some reason she could not see her own, Past that was. She could see her future clear as day...most the time. Bella sighed as she shut her lyric book, she and the others had school the next day and she needed to make sure everyone was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery**: 80 years after Edward left forks in New moon, Bella is the new musical sensation around the world. Not only does she still look Eighteen but Why doesn't she seem to remember the Cullen's..or her life? What happens when they see her on Tv?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the story line for Twilight, New moon, Eclipse. or Breaking dawn Nor the songs mentioned throughout the story. I do own the plot bunnies for this story and the the Mason coven other then Bella. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

Warnings: Mention of Female!Slash...not in any way permanent.

**Characters:**

**Isabella Marie Serenity Mason:**

Born Isabella Marie Swan, Bella grew up in Phoenix Arizona with her mother, Renee Swan. She visited Forks, where her father, Charlie Swan lived each summer until she was fourteen. She hates forks, or she did as a human, though she no longer understands why. She moved to Forks during her junior year when she was seventeen and meet Edward Cullen, found out he was a vampire and became involved with him. She does not remember to many details only that they separated on bad terms resulting in her drug addiction and latter her stay in the Jacksonville Asylum. While at the asylum one of her doctors was a Vampire, which

she probably thinks she did not realise because of her condition. She knows from a letter from the asylum she was sent to forks rehab and got clean within 2 months and was shiped back to the asylum against her will. She doesn't remember how or why she was in the forest, she doesn't remember a lot of her human life, until she found the letter she didn't even know her name. She changed her name to Isabella Marie Serenity Mason so she could keep a low profile and because she had been missing for three days and most likely assumed dead. For ten years she traveled alone, praying on human, forgetting her humanity, It was the anniversary of her death that she came back to forks hoping to get some memories only to end up in port angelus and in the middle of a mugging. She dispatched the muggers and had every intention of killing the women, but something sparked sympathy for the black haired women and before she could see her clearly Bella bit her and

changed her. The women turned out to be Angela Webber, a 29 year old women with black hair and brown eyes, though she for some reason felt she knew this women. Angela like Bella didn't really remember her human life, though she remembered more, but she was a newborn and as such didn't care to contradict Bella's choice of Human Blood. Fork ten more years Bella drank from humans, until one day Angela woke with more memories and told Bella about who she was as a human and how they went to school together.

This caused Bella to remember her and Edward's relationship more, and made her change her diet. Bella was disgusted with herself but she gained control pretty easily. It was this control that gained Angela her mate, Thomas Harris. Almost seven years latter Bella had a vision of a teen age girl dyeing in the winter snow and changed her, the last to join the coven was Rowan's mate Aaron is now 99 years old and though Angela is the same age as her, Bella is the one who has been a Vampire Longer. As such she is the leader of the coven, while Tom, who is physically 34 and Angel, physically 29 are posing as their parents. Bella is also the lead singer and song writer of the band Eclipse.

**Angela Elisa Mason:**

Born as Angela Elisa Weber, she has always lived in Forks Washington. She was a great student and her father was a pastor for the local church. Her mother was a house wife and she was a only child. Angela was the photo journalist at Forks High school and made friends quickly when Bella moved to forks. They drifted apart as Bella grew closer to Edward Cullen and she was their when she went into her zombie state. It was Bella who pushed her away and after a month Angela was so put out she gave up, it was a mistake she regreted for ten years.

When she was 22 she married Ben Cheney, but on first year anniversary they where in a car accident and he died upon impact. Angela found out she was pregnant the same day, she unfortunately lost the baby during her 7 month, a gun shot through the gut when a gang robed the bank she was in. She went into deep depression but her mother helped her as her father had died of a heart attack when she was 20. When she was 29 she went to the store in port angelus to get groceries and flowers for her babies grave, A Girl, Isabel Cheney, named after her best friend, when muggers attacked her. Just as they where going to kill her something attacked them and killed them, before she could see who she felt pain in her neck and she blacked out.

When she awoke she was in blood lust and only really remembered the basics of her life, her name, age, her baby, a few childhood memories. It was ten years latter she remembered and almost all her life, from the time she was a junior in high school to just after she was turned, of course most where blurry and confusing. She recognised Bella and told her all she could, this triggered some kind of memory for her and for the first time Angela saw self loathing and grief in her creators blood coloured eyes. That was the day they changed their diet. Almost two years latter she meet her mate, a man dying from a car accident.

**Thomas Frank Mason:**

Born as Thomas Frank Harris, Thomas was born 1993 and was 34 years old when Angela found him in New Hampshire a year after their diet change, when Angela came upon a car accident. She smelt a very delicious sent and tracked it to a man stuck in a car, he was no older then 34, physically five years older then Angie, and Angie got him out. Angie pitied the man and took him to Bella, who at a year had slightly better control then she herself did. She begged Bella to change him and she finally gave in. Now days Tom is Angie's mate and they play the others parents as Physically they are the oldest.

Tom is very tall, with the natural pale skin and he has always been a vegetarian. He has blond hair and when he was human green eyes. He is 93 years old and the third oldest. He works as a doctor, Bella once asked what it was with Vegetarians and Hospitals, as she remembers the oldest Cullen was a doctor when she was human. From what he remembers he was never married before Angie and was a only child to a wealthy family that originated from New York.

**Rowan Dulcea Mason:**

Born Rowan Dulcea James; Rowan grew up with her parents in Texas until they died in a plane crash while she stayed with her mom's friend. Her mothers friend could not take care of a 9 year old so she gave her up to the foster system. She went from home to home, some were fine, others were horrid. The last home she went to was when she was 15 and she stayed until she was 16, getting beaten each day for no reason but to please the family. In late winter she ran away, unaware of the blizzard coming. She got tired and decided to lay down for a rest in the forest, the snow started and it didn't stop, she was almost dead when Bella came upon the beautiful girl.

She has light Blond hair and Blue eyes and was the epitome of a snow princess to here Bella tell it. Bella grew attached to the girl and with out a second thought changed her. After Rowan awoke she remembered almost everything from her human life, she was mesmerised by the beauty Bella possesed and instantly became attached to her. She followed her every word, for once in her life she felt loved. Soon the feeling turned from admiration to crush and from a crush to lust. Bella secretly felt more then kin ship for the girl, and soon enough they where more then that. They never publicised it, and it was more a lust relationship, as they both felt no reason so give their virginity to a stranger or to the only male in the house, who was married.

This went on for a few years. in those years she found her power, the power to control ice. She and Bella eventually called their lust relationship quits when she found her mate, Aaron dyeing from a bobcat attack. Aaron know everything about there past relationship and though he was raised in a strictly by the bible family he could care less. As Bella says, " I figure, I'm going to hell any ways, might as well do it right."

Rowan is 68 years old.

**Aaron James Henry:**

Born Aaron James Henry, He was the third child of four others and was raised to go by the book, the bible that is. He always felt thought that if god intended for humans to follow everything the same he would not have given them free will, emotions and made everyone different. He was the black ship of the Henry family and everyone is Virginia knew it. He grew older and went to high school, soon enough he was a finishing his junior year. As a present for getting good grades his father took him hunting.

they where attacked by a Bobcat and The cat was able to kill his father and he was told to run, so he did. The Bobcat caught up to him though and began to tare at him. Bella found him like this, Rowan was with her, they had went hunting. Rowan killed the Cat while Bella looked over the human, he would never make it back. Rowan had become mesmerised by him and without being told Bella turned him. Aaron, was some one who reminded her a lot of Emmett, or at least what she remembers he was like, which isn't much. He kept his newborn strength, that is his power.

He has dark hair and used to have brown eyes as a human. He is 65 years old and the youngest, unlike the others he kept his human name so as to not make his and Rowan's relationship odder then it already was to humans.

Ok important things to know. If the date of the memory or flashback is listed it is NOT remembered. if it is highlighted in both**_ italics and bold _**it is remembered. **Underlined Bold's** are Thoughts. If is **bold **it usually means ether its the date, or I've changed scenes. This will mostly be from Bella's pov as per request..though it may change to another's Pov and then it will be noted at the begining. Also you may recognise some things from the book that are like, word for word, they do not belong to me!!! Enjoy!

**Previously::**

Lastly there was Bella, she was the oldest, maybe not physically but she had been a vampire the longest. She also had a power. She was a shield, but she also had the power to see the Future and the Past, though for some reason she could not see her own, Past that was. She could see her future clear as day...most the time. Bella sighed as she shut her lyric book, she and the others had school the next day and she needed to make sure everyone was ready.

* * *

**This time:**

**Chapter 2: New School  
**

**March 12th 2005:**

_Why do I do this to myself? I try so hard to make everyone happy and somehow it backfires on me. It just isn't fair, but as everyone, once in their life, says - Life is not fair - How true that is. Life...its hard to explain and truthfully the only thing I've ever thought of describing it as is my personal sliver lined cloud, or if you want to get technical...Hell. Oh but this Hell has a name, and even more useless clouds._

_In the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United Sates of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. It was to Forks that I now exiled myself-an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks._

_I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and it's blistering heat. Though that probably make you wonder why I decided to Exile myself? It all comes back to that damn silver lined cloud and how my plans to make everyone else happy, hurts me. This is why I am standing in the phoenix air port ready to begin my sentence and why my mother is trying to get my attention._

_"Bella," my mom said to me-the last of a thousand times-before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."_

_My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car and someone to call when she got lost, but still this was all for her...so she and Phil could be alone and maybe next time I see her I'll have a sister. I watched as her perfect Blond hair and hazel eyes darted around me, she was for once being the mother I knew she was capable of being, who would have thought; Renee Anne Dwyer...responsible._

_"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now._

_"Tell Charlie I said hi."_

_"I will."_

_"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want-I'll come right back as soon as you need me."_

_But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise, I flicked my coloured hair out of my eyes, I had only been a brunet for a day and already I missed my Blond hair, so like my mothers, but so not. I scrunched my nose up as I mentally said goodbye to my blue/green almost hazel eyes, as before long they would be a dull cocoa brown. Its a good thing no one really remembers what I looked like, like this I just looked like a perfect mix between my mother and father.  
_

_"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom." This was beyond true, for anyone else, **anyone** else, I would have laughed in their faces and told them I wasnt setting foot in Washington, much less that bird cage of a town. I smiled softly as she hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone. It was a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about._

_Charlie had been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence - though he had no idea about the new look. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. But it was going to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision- like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks. When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen- just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun. Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks._

_This also means If I ever wish to survive to my 18th birthday...some things from Phoenix will have to STAY in Phoenix. Not that I did anything like drugs or the like I was just known to got o a few parties and maybe sneak out a bit..Renee expected it - after all I was HER daughter. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane. It took him a moment to realise something was different, as I hadnt put in my contacts yet, and he usually didn't look at my hair - I figured out long ago it reminded him of my mother.  
_

_"It's good to see you Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much...exept the new hair...is their a reaoson you colored you pride and joy?" I cringed, he was right. My long slightly curly, more so wavy then anything, hair was my pride and joy. Ever since preschool I got complement and I was slightly vane about my hair...but what girl isnt?_

_"Hows Renee?" I looked up and smiled, he has hoped I had missed the devotion in his voice...I hadn't.  
_

_"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face._

_I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser._

_"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in._

_"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car". I was a bit of a danger magnet and clumsy.  
_

_"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." This caught my attention. I knew some about cars but I really didnt speak car and driver. I guess I was the typical blond - I cringe agian...I miss my blond hair..this may be harder then I thought. _

_"Where did you find it?"_

_"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast. It was a bit more sunny there...luky ducks.  
_

_"No."_

_"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted._

_That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory. Though it seemed like today was being a bit of a challenge for me...My hair was still on my mind. I think I may have went up a whole level on the vane o'meter.  
_

_"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive any more and he offered to sell his truck cheap."_

_"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask. It Also made me a little uneasy, I just hoped it wasn't to much older then I was.  
_

_"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine- it's only a few years old really."_

_I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. I knew this trick, I used it on mom all the time. "When did he buy it?"_

_"He brought it in 1984, I think." Well it wasn't great, but it was better then what I thought it would be, what I would do for a fast car, though knowing me, and I knew me quite well, I would kill myself and or get thrown into jail.  
_

_"Did he buy it new?" Oh..the big question, I have a feeling of dread coming on.  
_

_"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties- or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly. He had a good reason to be sheepish..I thought the eary 80's was bad, now its been bumped back to my great grandparents time.  
_

_"Ch—Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"_

_"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that any more."_

_'The thing', I thought to myself…it had possibilities, as a nickname, at the very least.  
_

_"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on._

_"Well, honey, I kind of already brought it for you. As a homecoming gift."_

_Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression. Wow. Free._

_"You didn't have to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."_

_"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded._

_"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. I could aleady feel the dread of up coming time in this place, But I would try my best to be cherful. At least I'd say I died trying, and there was no need to make Charlie miserable to.  
_

_"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks. _

_We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the window in silence. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. It was too green- an alien planet._

_Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that's he'd brought in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had- the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new- well new to me- truck. It was faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise I loved it._

_I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged- the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed. I sighed mentally at this; I knew there would be one good thing of coming here. I wouldn't have to worry about getting killed by another car...no I had to worry about killing someone else. Great.  
_

_"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser._

_"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.  
_

_ I smiled at this, I seemed to be doing a lot of that today; smiling that is. I could almost imagine my face being stuck like that, oh the queen bee and her servant would be so jealous back home. I grabed my stuff, hoping not to trip; It only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs._

_I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window- these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact._

_In fact I felt the urge to go to the mirror and inspect my hair. I lowered head and let my long hair fall into my face, I couldn't help but too cluck my tongue and shake my head in disappointment. I really needed to get over the fact I no longer could say my hair or eyes were unique, nor could I feel happy while looking in the mirror. On the plus side maybe I'd go from a level 3 vane to a level 0 vane. _

_One of the best things about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning. Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven- now fifty-eight- students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All the kids here had grown up together- their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak._

_Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere - Not any longer, not that I ever really did. I should be tan, sporty, blond (again with the reminder - Sigh) - a volleyball player or a cheerleader perhaps- all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun. Instead I was ivory- skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself- and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close._

_When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed my through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty- it was very clear, almost translucent looking- but it depended on colour. I had no colour here. Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't physically that I'd never fit in - And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?_

_I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period._

_Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never exactly on the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would just be the beginning._

_I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The rain on against the ruff was just to unfamiliar, to loud. It was this that had me tossing and turing, trying to catch the sleep that was eluding me. It never really came, and when I did fall into a soft slumber I was awoken by my alarm, in what felt like minutes. It was time to begin my first day in hell._

Mason Manor::

"Hey guys, I've decided how we are going to do this school thing." I said as I walked into the living area. Aaron, the only male besides Tom was sitting on the floor playing some video game. Rowan, was sitting on the chair behind him, looking on in amusement and slight boredom. I couldn't see where Angie was, but she had really found her maternal instincts after about 5 years of our charade and she was probably in the kitchen, experimenting with human food even though we did not eat it. Tom should be home from the hospital any time now, he got off early soon, a new doctor was taking over his shift, to get acquainted with the new place.

I looked as Rowan looked up and smiled, we were really close. We had spent almost 5 years as Lovers, and 60 some years as companions, she was the best friend I never remembered having. Aaron grunted and I glared, I did not appreciate being ignored. I Walked over and took the game cord before pulling it from the wall, I watched as his face went rigid, and then shock consumed it as the tv went black. Oh revenge was sweat.

"Why you do that Bell?" I raised a eyebrow and pointed to the couch beside the chair his mate was. I smiled at Angie as she entered, a blue shirt and jeans and a white apron around her waist. She did love making food and sending it to the humans; Mostly poor ones. "So what's going to happen?" Rowan asked. I shook my head and counted to three in my head before we all heard Tom enter the home. He entered the living area quickly, he most have heard Rowan's question and knew it was another family meeting.

"Now that Tommy is hear we can begin."

"Is this about School?" Tom asked. I nodded and sat down beside Rowan on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, I have decided we will go as we always do, Isabella and Rowan mason, Twins and Aaron will be Tom's Nephew, adopted when his parents died in a house fire. Angie, I understand your mom had another child, one you didn't know about and that her descendent still lives here, but we cant let it be realised who and what you or any of us are. I have had enough of the Volturi for all my existence." Angela nodded. I felt bad for her. She just found out her mom had a son a few years after herself on a one night stand. Her father was on a rode trip with his pastor buddies and she gave birth inconspicuously as she had went to her cousins in California, the baby was given up as soon as it breathed its first breath. Now Angie's great great great niece went to school here. I think her name is Angelina, Lina for short.

I smiled and looked at the clock, almost dark. "Let all get ready for tommarow and go hunting. I think I'm in the mood for Grizzly." I said and smiled at the noddds from my coven. Even if I didnt have all my memories life was good.


End file.
